The present invention relates to a tension device for use in a two-for-one twister and, more particularly, to a tension device suitable for use in such a case that the yarn insertion is made by means of compressed air.
Generally, in a two-for-one twister, the yarn unwound from a yarn feeding bobbin carried by a stationary plate is introduced into a tension device mounted in the central bore of the bobbin and passes through the central bore of a spindle. The yarn is then fed to the outside through a radial yarn guide extending from the center of a yarn storage plate.
Thereafter, the yarn is wound over a predetermined angle around the outer peripheral surface of the yarn storage plate and rises along the wall surface and, after running from the upper end of the wall surface while drawing a balloon, the yarn is made to pass through a yarn guide above the bobbin and is taken up by a take-up package via the feed roller.
Various tension devices such as capsule tenser, ball tenser and so forth are known as the tension device for the two-for-one twister. For effecting the yarn insertion by means of compressed air, it is necessary to remove the tenser from the yarn passage and various proposals have been made to this end. These proposals, however, are unsatisfactory in the handling characteristics and the effect, and there still is a demand for improvement in such regards.